The present invention relates to power tools and hand tools, and in particular, the invention relates to a multi-function tool case for carrying and storing bits for use with power tools and hand tools.
Power tools and hand tools are often used in conjunction with a variety of interchangeable driver bits. Driver bits are available in various sizes and configurations for engaging, for example, a variety of fastener types. Driver bits may be interchangeable received within a bit holder.